Gizamon
, , }} Gizamon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . It grew fins on its hands and feet in order to paddle through water. It is more suited for life in the water than on land, and although it swims about quickly in the water with its fins and strong hind-legs, on the ground it moves about with weak, frog-like hops. When on land it has a very timid disposition, but when in the water it displays its natural, ferocious personality.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/gizamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Gizamon] Digimon Adventure A bunch of Gizamon were henchmen of Myotismon, attacking almost everyone near Tokyo Bay. But they were eaten alive by Myotismon's Alpha beasts so that their energy could be used in the birth of VenomMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02 In the frozen part of the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor had a bunch of Gizamon build a prison there and offered a reward if they do one thing: severely hurt Gomamon. Unfortunately, the reward was a set of Dark Rings. Later on, two Gizamon were partners to two unnamed Australian DigiDestined. A Gizamon appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Gizamon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Another one appeared in IceDevimon's collection. Digimon Frontier Some Gizamon are at the Fortuneteller Village. Digimon Data Squad Some injured Gizamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Some Gizamon were seen at Baronmon's assembly. Digimon Xros Wars A band of Gizamon serve Neptunmon in the Island Zone. They attempt to learn where the Code Crown is but are driven off by Shoutmon and his friends. The Gizamon return to Neptunmon and inform him of the children's presence which leads to an attack on the island. A Gizamon fell in 's trap. Digimon World 2 Gizamon can digivolve into Cyclonemon (0-2 DP), Deltamon (3-5 DP), or Devidramon (6+ DP). Gizamon appears in Boot Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Bertran. Digimon World 3 Gizamon can be found in Asuka's East Sector, in the Kicking Forest. He is also available as a Blue Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World DS Gizamon can digivolve into Apemon depending on its stats. Gizamon can be found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gizamon is #64 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 115 HP, 115 MP, 80 Attack, 70 Defense, 60 Spirit, 55 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Death Ward 1 and EX Damage 1 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Abyss, and begins appearing after Aquan Species Quest 03: Digideli-Cake, with which it is involved. Gizamon can digivolve to IceDevimon or Raremon. In order to degenerate into Gizamon, your Digimon must be at least LV13 with at least 150 Beast exp. Gizamon can DNA Digivolve to Drimogemon with Gomamon, or to Wendigomon with Tsukaimon. Digimon World Championship Gizamon digivolves from Nyaromon with 20 Aquan AP and can digivolve into Devidramon with at least 6 Battles, Seadramon with 20 Darkness AP, Shellmon with 20 Aquan AP or Gesomon pass time. Attacks *'Spiral Saw' (Spiral Edge): Comes at its opponent with its sharp, blade-like dorsal fin. *'4-Leg Kick' (Frog Kick) Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Aquatic Mammal Digimon Category:Sea Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species